iCome To You in Pieces
by Evil Beware We Have Waffles
Summary: I'm here again, a thousand miles away from you. A broken mess. I come to you in pieces, so you can make me whole. Seddie and slight Creddie in the beginning. ONESHOT


**iCome To You in Pieces**

Sam Puckett sat in silence, as she sipped on her smoothie. Never had she thought she could ever be as hurt as this. She could only remember one other day she felt this way, and that was when she saw them at in this very place two years ago. At the time she didn't know why that hurt the way it did. But now she realized. It was pain, jealousy, and the feeling of how much it hurt knowing he loved Carly more than he ever would love her.

Slowly tears fell down her face. How could she be so vulnerable at a time like this? She was Samantha Puckett. She had to stay strong – she _was _strong. Sam wiped the tears away, and took a long deep sigh. The bus would be here any moment, she could go home, and figure out what to do from there. It was obvious, though. But she didn't want to do that. It would hurt her more than it would hurt him. But it was hurting her to stay with him. So she knew what she had to do.

"Sam?" called a too familiar voice, Sam looked up to see Freddie, and she felt a pang in her chest, that made her beg for her legs to move, so she could leave faster. So she could collapse on her bed, and wait until the pain disappeared.

"Sam … what are you doing here? I thought you were coming over to Carly's," Freddie said, sitting beside her on the bench.

"I _was _at Carly's. I just left," Sam snapped at him, all the pain she was experiencing momentarily left her, and was filled with hatred for the boy sitting in front of her. Not the hatred that they had been saying they felt towards each other. This was real hatred, pure hatred. He was an enemy, and enemies could not be trusted.

Freddie took in a sharp breath, as he sat down across from her, "You … you were just at Carly's?" he questioned.

"Yes, _Benson _I was. And now I'm leaving," Sam said, starting to stand up, but his voice pulled her back.

"Sam—"

"Don't even _try _to tell me that it didn't mean anything, or that it was a mistake. Because I know what I saw …" Sam said sharply, glaring down Freddie with her eyes. She knew he cowered because of these eyes.

"Sam … I-I – you know I love you," Freddie insisted, taking her hand, and squeezing it tight.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut, and pried out her hand from his grip, "No … I don't know that you love me. I'll always be second best to Carly, won't I?" Sam stood up, and headed towards the door.

Freddie jumped up beside her, "Sam, that's _not _what happened!" Freddie cried, as she opened the door.

"Did you kiss her?" Sam screamed. Getting the attention of every person in the shop.

Freddie swallowed hard, "W-well … yes – technically! But—"

"Then I _know _what happened," Sam said deeply, as she stepped outside, leaving Freddie alone at the table, before she closed the doors, she turned and looked Freddie in the eye, as much as it hurt her, she made the words whispered out of her mouth, "It's over Freddie."

**I'm here again.**

Freddie came through Carly's door, with his new tripod for his camera. He smiled and waved at Spencer as he ran upstairs. Carly was sitting on a beanbag chair watching a strange video of a squirrel eating a rubber ball that some iCarly viewer had sent them.

Carly giggled as she paused the video, she stood up and walked over to Freddie, who was already setting up the tripod, "Do you think we could fit in this video at the end of iCarly tonight?"

Freddie shrugged, "Maybe … like at the very end, when you two are saying goodbye, and stuff."

Carly nodded, "Hey … is Sam coming? She didn't text me yet."

"Yeah she's coming," Freddie said, "She texted me just before I left."

Carly took an inaudible sigh, and nodded. She hated how much it hurt her to see Sam and Freddie so happy together. She was _Carly Shay _and he was _Freddie Benson_, they were meant for each other. But Sam had realized she liked him days before Carly had figured out the exact same thing. So she'd been living with Sam and Freddie dating for a month now. She felt everyday getting harder and harder as the time passed by.

"So…" Carly said softly, "Thing are going well for you two?"

A silly boy-ish grin came upon Freddie's face as he thought of Sam, he nodded, "Yeah … yeah we are. I mean … I know it's weird, me and Sam, because … well, it's _me and Sam_, but I don't know … somehow it works. And I've never felt happier."

Carly smiled for Freddie, she was happy he was happy, and she was thrilled that Sam was happy. But couldn't she be happier with someone else, someone … that wasn't Freddie?

"What do you think?" Freddie asked, finally stopping fiddling with the tripod and looking up at Carly.

Was he really asking her opinion on his and Sam's relationship? Could this be the time to tell him how he felt? If it was … she couldn't blow it. And who knows, maybe this Sam relationship is just a fling? It could be over by next week!

"Well …" Carly started, walking up to Freddie, "I … I don't … really like it that much."

Freddie raised an eyebrow at Carly, "What do you mean? Aren't you … happy for Sam and I?" What was the matter with Carly? She wasn't acting like herself. What was she trying to say?

"No!" Carly insisted, "Of _course_ I'm happy for you and Sam. It's just …" but she trailed off, not being able to find her words.

"Just what?" Freddie pushed.

"I like you okay!" Carly cried.

Freddie was speechless. By _like _did she mean … _like_?

"Not just as friends. More than friends, Freddie."

Freddie stared at the ground, "Carly," he said softly, "You had … _years _to figure out that you liked me. And now that I'm happy and over you, you decide you want to be my girlfriend?"

Carly didn't hesitate, when she grabbed Freddie's head and kissed him strongly. If he wasn't sure if he wanted her right now, he would know after she was done kissing him. As their lips touched, Carly's heart flied … but Freddie's did not.

His arms hung loosely at his sides, not sure where to put them, and his lips were not puckered like Carly's. For years he had imagined her lips against his once more. But when he thought about it, he never pictured it like this. This kiss to him lacked the spark the first few had, it was lifeless … meaningless. So he pushed her away.

For the first few minutes, both teens were speechless. Until Freddie filled with anger, "Why … did you _do that_?" he hissed at Carly.

Tears immediately formed in Carly's eyes, "I-I…"

"I'm dating Sam!" Freddie cried, "I _love _Sam! And you think it's all right for you to kiss me? No! It's _not _all right! It's completely wrong!" Freddie took a few deep breaths as he calmed himself, "I told you … you had years to figure out that you liked me. You missed your chance." Then Freddie turned around, and walked back down the stairs.

As Freddie came down the stairs, he was hoping to find Sam just entering, so he could tell her that iCarly was cancelled tonight. That he wasn't feeling that great, and maybe they could go and watch a movie at his place. He planned for her to never find out about this kiss, it would crush her. But sadly, Sam wasn't here.

"Freddie," Spencer said, "Sam just left … what happened up there?"

Freddie sighed loudly, "I … I can't talk now Spence, I have to find Sam." Then he took off running down the stairs, begging for her to have forgotten something at her house, and that she hadn't come up those stairs.

-:-

Freddie sulked into school that day. It was the weekend after … _it _had happened, and he was dreading seeing Carly … and he was dreading seeing Sam, and her face. It would crush him, just like it had crushed him two days ago.

Freddie had spent the weekend sulking in his room, not coming out of his apartment. He had explained to his mother that he and Sam had broken up, and of course she wondered why. Strangely, his mother had loved Sam as his girlfriend, even though Sam was abrasive and aggressive. Freddie had told his mother that it "just wasn't working out" with them, and Sam has ended it.

As he turned the corner, he stopped in his tracks. Carly was at his locker, obviously waiting for him. If Sam and Carly had spoken over the weekend, Freddie wasn't sure, but he doubted it. When Carly saw Freddie, her face brightened, but she didn't say anything as Freddie wandered over and knelt down, opening his locker.

"Hey," Carly said in her breathy tone of voice. It was obvious she wasn't sure what to say, and that she wanted to fix whatever had happened between them. But Freddie knew he wasn't going to allow them to mend their friendship. First he had to mend his and Sam's relationship. And after that, if neither of them wanted Carly, Carly wouldn't be there anymore. She would be a blip on their radar.

"So … I called you this weekend … and texted," Carly said.

"I know," Freddie said blankly. And he did know, whenever the phone rang, if the caller ID said, "Carly and Spencer" Freddie wouldn't pick up, and if his mother happened to be home, she would answer, and bail Freddie out by saying he was busy working on homework, or sleeping, or out at the moment. It seemed his mother somehow understood. Freddie also got numerous texts from Carly. What they said, he didn't know, if he got a text from her, he would just delete it. He really didn't care for what she had to say to him now.

"You didn't answer … or call me back," Carly continued, her face dropping into an obviously sulky pout.

"I know," Freddie said simply, again.

"Were you going to?" Carly wondered.

Freddie stood up, after putting his books for period one in his backpack already; he slammed his locker just with a loud crash, making Carly cringe.

"No," he said. And he turned away, leaving Carly alone in her heartbrokenness.

"H-Hey…" said a voice in front of Freddie, as Freddie looked up. He found Sam staring at him, with a large box obviously filled with something. Freddie sadly thought he knew what was in that box, and he didn't want to accept it from her.

"Hi…" Freddie said quietly.

"I … um, have some of your things," Sam said, handing the box over to Freddie, carefully avoiding touching his hands, "Your _Galaxy Wars_ movies … your weird dolls—"

"—Action Figures."

"Action figures…" Sam said, "And … just some pictures … of us."

Freddie nodded, "Okay … um, thanks."

"You have some of my CDs," Sam said, "I … kinda want them back."

"Yeah," Freddie whispered, "I-I'll have them for you tomorrow."

Sam nodded, and then the two past by each other. She took one last look at the boy walking away. And wished with all her might, this was just a horrible dream. But she knew it wasn't.

**A thousand miles away from you.**

The next couple of weeks, the three ex-friends never spoke. They each found their new groups, Carly with the jocks and the cheerleaders, Freddie with Gibby and the AV nerds, and Sam seemed to always be … alone. Sometimes Freddie saw her with a few of the friends she had from detention. But Sam seemed to not be getting detention anymore. She was mostly quiet in class. She wasn't herself. But then again, neither was Freddie.

Gibby had noticed the difference, but the other people in the AV club didn't. Freddie was quiet too, and he didn't share his ideas with the group anymore. He just went with the flow … that's all Freddie seemed to be doing right now.

Sam felt like she was slowly deteriorating. She could easily say she was still in love with Freddie, and still _incredibly _pissed at Carly. The two had only talked the day after _it _happened. Carly had called Sam, obviously not knowing about her and Freddie's conversation. Sam, strangely, hadn't snapped at Sam. She calmly explained what she saw.

"Our friendship is over Carly, and _you _ruined it." Sam had said.

Neither of the two of them had even glanced in the other's direction since then.

But what Sam was confused about, was Freddie and Carly … if Freddie still loved Carly … why aren't they dating right now? They should be. That's what that kiss was for. Freddie realizing that he still loved Carly, and Sam was only a fling. That _was _what that kiss was for, wasn't it?

A force suddenly pushed back Sam's shoulder, and she realized she had walked into someone. She stumbled an apology, before she even laid eyes on the person, and once she did, her heart skipped a beat.

"S-sorry …" she repeated, staring Freddie in the face, he shrugged at her but didn't say anything. Awkwardly the two stood in front of each other, both wanting to say something, but both not sure of what to say.

"How … are you?" Sam said quietly, shoving her hands in her sweater pockets, so Freddie wouldn't see them trembling.

Freddie didn't answer at first, not sure if he should. But he knew he couldn't tell her how he was _really _doing, making her feel worse by telling her how much he was hurt wouldn't make him feel any better. But she obviously was making an effort to talk to him, so maybe this was their chance, to talk, and get it all over with.

"I'm … good," he said, staring at Sam's face, but his eyes flickered away a few seconds later. He was having trouble picturing a smile on her face. He knew that she could smile … it just looked as if she hadn't in a while. Which broke his heart further.

Sam nodded, "That's … good. I'm glad that you're … good."

The smallest of smiles came upon Freddie's face, which disappeared a moment later, "What about you? How are you?"

"I'm …" Sam wanted to say _dealing_ but she didn't want to seem heartbroken over him, "fine," she finished, before quickly adding an, "I'm good."

The two stood once again in awkward silence. It was Freddie who took a step forward, and placed his hand on Sam's elbow, as her arms still lay in her pockets. He saw her grimace beneath his touch. Freddie leaned forward, so the side of his face was next to her hear, he wanted her to hear this.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and then he slowly backed up, his hand still on Sam's elbow. She was staring down at the floor, obviously thinking over what he had just said. But she made no motion to say anything back, or make any sound of acceptance for his apology. Though he didn't expect one.

Sam only stepped back, letting his hand fall from her elbow. She still didn't look him in the eye. And she still didn't say anything. For she didn't know what to say, somehow, it seemed he had said it all, in two simple words.

Freddie sighed, and turned to leave, she didn't have anything to say, and he had nothing left to say.

"I—" Sam started.

But Freddie turned, causing her to stop what she was saying, as he spoke one last time, "I'd thought I'd let you know … that I'm not 'good', good is an understatement, in fact, I'm not good. I'm just surviving." Then he left, once again leaving her alone in the hallway, absolutely speechless.

-:-

A month past, and from that point on, Freddie had made a vow to himself, a vow that he would get Sam back to him, no matter how long, or how hard it was. It was his goal, and he wouldn't be happy until that goal was reached, until Sam was back in his arms, whispering, "I love you."

At first, he didn't know what he would do to get back her love. Though he was sure that it never had left. He knew his hadn't. His plan was to talk to her, get her to forgive him – if she hadn't already. Hopefully, after his plans of getting their friendship back, he would explain that he still had strong feelings for her, and that the kiss between he and Carly was long in the past, and in the back of his mind, never to resurface, that he wanted her back, and that he loved her.

Maybe it would work, maybe it wouldn't. But he was hoping it would work, because at this point, he was desperate with loneliness from her. He had Gibby and the AV club as his friends right now, (but mostly Gibby) but still he didn't understand what he was going through. Gibby was happy with his girlfriend of three years, Tasha, and the only rough patch they ever had was when he had thought Tasha was cheating on him with Freddie. – Wait … wasn't that exactly what was going on with Freddie and Sam?

After school that day, Freddie found Gibby and told him he needed to talk to him in private, about something important. From there, he explained everything that had happened to Gibby, the kiss with Carly, and how repulsed he still was by it, how he chased after Sam into the Groovy Smoothie, and how he dumped her there and then. How they hardly spoke, and how much Freddie loved her and wanted her back.

"How did you get Tasha back?" Freddie finally finished, with desperation.

Gibby only shrugged, "You showed me that video you caught on the camera. Remember? You were filming something rot, and in the background; it caught you and Tasha falling, not kissing. So I believed you, because I had _hard chore _evidence. Were the cameras rolling when Carly kissed you?"

Freddie sadly shook his head, "No … they weren't."

Gibby sighed, "Exactly. Sorry Freddie … but I don't know how to help you. Just try talking to Sam, maybe see how that goes."

"I've tried that…" Freddie explained, "Whenever I say something to her, she freezes up or something, and doesn't respond. It's impossible talking to her … because she has no clue what to say."

"Maybe that's your gift, she can't say something, so you say things to her, until she speaks. That way, you won't be interrupted."

Freddie nodded. It made sense, if Sam froze up talking to him, she'd be forced to listen, and he could say whatever he wanted, and by the time he was done, he could either leave, and have her chase after him, or she wouldn't be frozen anymore. Either way, it would be a win-win, right? He knew both of those were fantasies in his mind – very cliché fantasies – but at least one of them had to be true. What other scenarios did he have? Sam not listening to him, and telling him that it _is _over, and he has to deal with it? Freddie didn't like to think of those kinds of scenarios.

So it was planned, after school Freddie would find Sam, and talk to her, talk to her like he's never talked to a girl before. He needed a speech, but he knew he couldn't plan one; he would have to wing it. It would seem like one of those cheesy romance movies, where the boy does everything in his power to get back the girl he loves – though that's _exactly _what Freddie was going. So maybe he and Sam _were _a cheesy romance movie. If they were … in the end … didn't the guy always get the girl?

The school bell rang, and immediately Freddie's heart started pounding. He told himself he needed to calm down if he was going to do this. Freddie grabbed his stuff, and ran out the school door, jamming open his locker, and shoving his things in his bag, he wanted to make sure he was waiting for Sam by her locker, before she even reached it. As Freddie pushed his locker door shut, he walked over to Sam's locker – Carly had switched lockers, and now her locker was on the second floor, so now she didn't have to be near Freddie and Sam's lockers anymore.

Just as Freddie leaned next to the locker next to Sam's, she appeared at her locker. She stared at Freddie. What was he doing here? This reminded her too much of when they were dating, and they would be going to the Groovy Smoothie after school, and Freddie would wait by her locker for her, even if she had a forty minute detention with Ms. Briggs. She thought sadly of how much Freddie was the best boyfriend she'd had, and probably would ever have.

"Hello," Freddie said, as Sam opened up her locker.

"Hi," Sam said quietly, "Um … w-what are you doing here?"

Freddie blinked, summoning up the courage, "I … I came to talk to you," he said, "A-about us."

Sam sucked in a breath, "Us? There is no us," she said, a little more harshly than need be.

Freddie started to panic. She was talking back! She wasn't supposed to talk back! He was supposed to talk, and she was supposed to listen, and be shell-shocked by what he was going to say. So before Sam could continue Freddie dived in.

"Listen Sam, I know you think I cheated on you with Carly, but I _swear _I didn't! You weren't there, all you saw was the kiss!"

"Exactly. I saw you two _kiss_, what else was I supposed to think?" she hissed at him, just as she slammed her locker door shut, walking fast out of the building, to her disappointment, he followed.

"I tried to explain it to you Sam, but you wouldn't listen! You never listened! This could've been fixed if you just listened to me!"

"Oh! So now this is _my fault_?" Sam shrieked at him, "You think it's _my fault _you were _macking _on Carly Shay?"

A few heads turned of people on the street, passing by them, but other than that, no one was paying attention to the two bickering teens.

Freddie groaned, putting his head in his hands, this was not how it was supposed to go, "No!" he cried, "That's not what I meant, I meant that _one time_, when you were sitting there, all upset, because you thought I was cheating on you! I _wasn't_, how could you ever think that I would cheat on you, Sam? I loved you!" No. "I _love_ you!"

Sam spun around, "You did _not _just say that!" she cried, tears threatening her eyes.

"Um, I think I just did!" Freddie said cockily.

"No! You _did not _just _say that_! I can't _listen _to you saying that, because the last time you said that to me, I bought it, and you kissed me, and my heart flew, and the next thing I know, I come over just to do an iCarly like any normal day, and I see you kissing my best friend!"

"_I_ wasn't kissing her, _she _was kissing me! She kissed me! You just were facing my back, so you couldn't see me! Sam, the last thing I _ever _want to do is hurt you!" Freddie said, grabbing Sam's hands tightly in his, and holding them to his chest.

Sam tugged them away, "Go away Freddie!" and then she started walking down the street again.

"See Sam?" Freddie yelled after her, "You're doing it! You're not listening to me, because you're afraid I'll say something, or you'll say something, and then it could all be ruined!"

"I have a _reason_ to be afraid of what you say!" Sam said, as she continued to walk.

Freddie ran after her, "Sam, listen _please_!" he begged.

"NO!" Sam screamed, then she took off in a full sprint down the road, and Freddie chased after her for the longest time calling her name, literally running into people as he chased after her, but Sam had escaped the cops in their police cars with that run, and he knew it was no hope. He stopped, and watched her become the smallest speck in his line of view. And his heart dropped. This was scenario number three.

**A broken mess.**

Another month past, and neither Sam nor Freddie seemed to get any better. Freddie fell deeper into his quiet bubble, and soon Sam hung out with no one but her ham sandwich she had everyday for lunch. Once in a while, they walked by one another, and caught each other's eye. But both of them quickly looked away, and paid no attention to the other.

The two of them each had their own routine. Sam got up each morning, once in a while took a shower, grabbed clothes – if they were clean or not, she didn't care – made and ate bacon for breakfast, brushed her teeth, and then packed her lunch, which was a ham sandwich with cheese, tomato, salt, pepper, mayo, butter on two pieces of white bread, with a coke in a plastic grocery bag. She walked so school, and learned, and learned some more, then ate her sandwich, and chugged down her coke, then she learned and learned some more, then walked home and made herself a steak on a George Foreman Grill, and then waited for her mom to come home to order Italian food. Then she attempts homework – fails – and goes to bed.

Freddie gets up every morning, and takes a shower, he dresses himself, and eats soy based, and gluten free breakfast his mother makes him, and then gets his lunch – which his mother also made. Then he packs his backpack, binders, pencil case, planner, his disgusting lunch and his cell phone. If he had all these things, he was ready to go, and he walked to school. Sometimes he left at the same time as Carly, but then he just ran ahead, and took the stairs. He was worried that if he was trapped in an elevator with her, that she'd try to talk to him. And after his last talk about his feelings, he didn't really want to talk to any girl. When Freddie got to school, he put his things in this locker, then got his school supplies, and walked to science class, after science class it was history class, then it was lunch, where he would attempt to eat the lunch his mother had made him, but ended up eating the crackers, the juice, and half of Gibby's peanut butter sandwich. After lunch, it was math then geography, and his day was done. He would walk home, and watch TV or read for the read of the day, until the next day came.

Day-by-day the same thing happened. Day-by-day the two found life without each other intolerable, and day-by-day the two grew farther away from each other, too afraid to speak to one another. It was a continuous cycle, and not a good one. One day, one of them had to do something, but once again, it was Freddie who made the first move.

He didn't want anything out of the talk, he wanted to clear things up, talk about his feelings, and how he thought she felt. He hoped it would be short … the faster out of her house, the better. Freddie decided to walk, even though Sam's house was a fifteen-minute walk away, and by the time he got there, his legs were aching. But he just walked up to Sam's front door, and rapped lightly on the wood.

Sam's door had a peeky-whole, and he knew that Sam would look through it, and refuse to answer the door. But he knew that Sam was at the door, staring at him, because the small whole was covered in darkness, when before it was white, with light shining through it.

"I know you're not going to let me in," Freddie said calmly, "I just want to say something to you."

"How do you know if I'm going to listen?" he heard Sam's muffled voice through the door.

"Because … if you didn't want to listen you would leave," Freddie said with a smirk. It was true, though. He knew Sam too well.

Sam said nothing, as if she was waiting for him to begin.

"I … understand that you don't feel the same way for me anymore," Freddie began, "but I want you to know … that I do. And I'm not asking you to force yourself to like me … I just want you to know; my love never left. And I don't think it will. But I want to be friends; I want to be able to talk to you, without screaming or chasing you down the street. So … if you need more time, I understand. But tell me when you want to be friends again, because I miss you, Sam. I do." Freddie finished his little speech. He stayed only a few seconds, before he started walking away. Then he heard the door open, and he turned to see Sam staring at him, her eyes seemed glazed, like she wasn't paying attention to him, but she was staring him straight in the eye.

"I … still love you too," Sam said, but her eyes widened in fear, and she slammed the door shut. Freddie in panic ran up to the door and started banging on it hard.

"Sam!" he cried, "Sam! Did you just say that?"

"No!" he heard through the door. But he knew she was lying. He _knew _he heard that correctly.

Freddie banged on the door, "Sam open this door!"

"No! Please, Freddie … just leave!"

"How can I leave, when we just might have a second chance here?"

Sam on the other side of the door, sat at the end of the door, not able to take one more step towards her room. Every time Freddie banged on the door, her whole body vibrated. She wanted to open the door, she did, but what if she trusted him again? And then she got hurt again? She didn't know if she could handle that.

Freddie tapped on the door, "Sam?" he said.

"What?" she replied.

"Do you mean what you said?"

It took Sam awhile to respond, "Please go away, Freddie."

"Sam!"

"Go _away_ Freddenstein!" Sam yelled.

Freddie's heart lifted, but he walked away. It had been months since he heard her call him a nickname. It was their thing, and it was coming back. So she had answered his question. She did mean it. Freddie smiled for the first time in weeks.

**I come to you in pieces. **

Freddie sat in his lawn chair on the balcony next to his apartment. He'd been sitting there almost all day, mostly because it was a nice day, and he could reach is wireless Internet out here. But also because he wanted to be alone, and to think, and this is where he thinks.

It had been a day since he saw Sam, and now it was the weekend. He didn't expect for her to do anything, and he was through doing _everything_. Coming to her, forcing her to talk, when he knew she didn't want to. So maybe it was for the best. Maybe his attempts were supposed to fail, telling him that no matter how much he _felt _Sam was the right person for him, she wasn't. Though that seemed impossible to him.

"Fredloop?" came Sam's voice from behind him; he turned around to see her standing in the window, a small smile upon her lips, "Hi."

"…Hi," Freddie responded, putting his feet down from their perch on the bars of the balcony. Was this another sign? What was she going to say?

"I meant what I said," Sam said, staring Freddie in the eye.

Freddie stood up and sat down next to her, he smiled, "I know."

Sam smiled, "I figured. We know each other two well for people who only dated a month,"

Freddie's smiled fell a bit, "What are we going to do?"

"Well … first we could … buy some … cheese—"

"Sam," Freddie said cautiously.

Sam stared at her hands, she seemed to thinking. She knew what she wanted, but she didn't know how to show it. But she knew what she should do. She looked up, and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Freddie's, and everything inside her seemed to explode.

Freddie's heart lifted, as he brought his hand to the side of Sam's face, and deepened in the kiss. They parted for air, and brought their lips back together once again, before finally parting.

They both smiled bright smiles at each other. This was how it was supposed to be.

**So you can make me whole.**

**

* * *

**

**An Evil Waffle Note:**

Hello there! It's me, presenting you with another Seddie oneshot. There's just a little bit I'd like to tell you about this story. It's based off a video by one amazing Seddie Vidder sabrinaschool, or Sabrina. So, the credit/idea of the story line and this video goes to Sabrina! And after you're done reading this, I strongly suggest you go to the link and watch the video! Your mind will be BLOWN!

So I hope you REALLY like this, because I believe it's A: my longest oneshot/chapter I've ever written and B: the best oneshot I've written to date! Review if you agree or disagree ... y'know what? Just review in general :)

Emma

http:/ www . youtube . com / watch?v=JAu1RzA6Mv0


End file.
